Quien soy realmente
by Catherine-323
Summary: Una chica que pierde la memoria, resulta ser una extraña creatura, terminara luchando por lo que quiere, y su vida.. conocera ella el amor, el odio,los celos.. y.. las ganas de matar. [Advertencia:Muerte de personajes]


Holi, como estan, si, asi es, volbi,aunque a nadie le importe, pero bueno, me disculpo por adelantado por las faltas ortograficas,no describire mucho a los personajes y eso. Bueno, aqui va.

 **[Disclaimer:ninguno de los siguientes personajes ,ni la serie me pertenecen, solo la trama y mi Oc.]**

* * *

Amnesia..

"Si hubiese tenido mas cuidado, si me hubiese fijado mejor.. todo es mi culpa,si le pasa algo a ella.. no..no me lo perdonare.." Eran como las 7:30 de la tarde, el sol comensava a ocultarse,transcurriendo asi, otro crepusculo de otoño, y en el hospital, una chica pelirroja y de tes blanca,estava recostada en una cama de hospital, dormia con una benda en la frente, y estava conectada a una maquina. Y sentado en una silla a su lado, descansava un pelirrojo de ojos dorados y tes blanca.  
Las horas pasavan en silencio, el unico ruido que se escuchava, eran las viejas manecillas del reloj, la maquina a la que la chica estava conectada, y de ves en cuando un pajaro o dos.  
Ya eran como las 11:20 de la noche, y el chico seguia ahi sentado, con mucho sueño, siempre mirando a la chica..  
01:12 am..  
El chico estava recostado en las dos sillas del cuarto, con una almohada y una manta, cada ves sus parpados se juntavan mas y mas, hasta que se cerraron, y el chico se durmio, pero no duro mucho..  
En el sueño del chico.  
El chico iva caminando con una chica, derrepente comiensan a correr, el chico ve una moneda, la recoge y cuando observa a la chica, solo ve una brillante luz amarilla, y escucha el grito de esa chica..  
Y despierta..  
El chico despierta, acelerado, asustado, nervioso y cansado. Solo mira a la chica, y deja caer una lagrima, se recuesta denuevo y se queda de lado, mirando por la ventana, entre la cortina y la pared, el espacio que queda sin cubrir entre esas dos cosas, y deja ver hacia afuera, el cielo nocturno y estrelladp, ademas de la luna y unas pocas nubes casi transparentes..El chico, sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordava el accidente..  
 _Flashback_  
La chica que estaba en la cama y el chico que estaba en la silla, ivan caminando por la calle, la chica comenso a correr y el chico la perseguia. -Rapido Gingka- dijo la chica- no corras Gina, que me estoy cansando- dijo el chico, la chica seguia corriendo, y el chico se detuvo, a amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos, luego se levanto y siguio persiguiendo a la chica, llegaron a la esquina de esa cuadra, y venia un auto, la chica se detuvo a esperar que pasara, pero el chico, iva distraido, y siguio, el auto estuvo a punto de arrollarlo, pero la chica lo empujo antes, salvandolo a el, pero siendo ella quien resiviera el impacto..  
-¡GINA!- el chico corrio hacia su amiga, mientras el hombre del auto, llamo a la ambulancia, mientras aclarava con el chico, que ni el ni ella presentarian cargos, porque no fue culpa del chofer despues de todo ...  
Luego llevaron a la chica al hospital, y el chico estuvo con ella todo el camino, la acompaño todo el tiempo, exepto cuando le dijieron que no podia..  
 _Fin del flashback._  
-Gina.. perdoname, fui.. un idiota..-dice,suspira y prosigue-ojala pudieras oirme, pero aunque no puedas quiero decir, lo lamento, se que fue mi culpa, devi fijarme por donde iva, enserio, enserio lo lamento, sabes que jamas quise hacerte daño- entonces sonrie-despues de todo, somos mejores amigos..- deja caer una lagrima, y se duerme denuevo..  
Al otro dia.  
-Gingka, Gingka despierta- decia una castaña de ojos azules y tes blanca, quien habia llegado a ese cuarto de hospital, vio al chico durmiendo y comenso a tratar de despertarlo-Gingka, vamos, despierta..  
-¿que... que paso? ¡Gina! -dijo el chico ,despertando casi de golpe- perdon, hola Madoka-le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña- Hola, bueno, te traje el desayuno -vaya, gracias Madoka, no deviste.  
-no, ensenrio, no importa.. y.. ¿ como esta Gina? ¿mejoró?  
-bueno, creo que si, pero no a despertado..  
\- y te quedaste toda la noche aqui.. ¿verdad?  
-si, despues de todo, que le pasace esto es mi culpa,soy el unico responsable..  
-Gingka..no digas eso,solo... fue un accidente..nada mas. A cualquiera le pudo pasar..  
-pero entonces,¿porque?

-¿porque que?no entiendo lo que dices.  
-¿¡Porque el auto no me atropello a mi entonces!?¿¡Porque ella tuvo que hacerlo!? ¡Esto deveria haberme pasado a mi! -decia el pelirrojo, mientras llorava.- Gi..Gingka, perdoname, yo no quise lastimarte, en serio, lo siento..  
-sabes que olvidalo..  
-pero..  
-vete..  
-pero yo..  
-¡Ya vete..!- el pelirrojo no se contuvo, y termino echando a su amiga, quien casi llorando, enfadada, se termino llendo-bien, si eso es lo que quieres..me voy.. no eres el unico perjudicado, deja de victimisarte...-dijo la castaña, y se fue llorando.. por una pelea que no valio la pena..  
-ahg.. ¿ que pasa conmigo? Porque estoy exagerando todo..- luego el pelirrojo se lanso con cuidado a los pies de la cama de Gina, y sin darse cuenta se durmio..  
Derrepente, comenso a sentir ganas de ir al baño, y desperto para ir, y cuando llego, vio al lado de Gina, a un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules, otro de cabello blanco con un mechon rojo y ojos rojos, y otro de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, parados al lado de la chica..  
-Kyoya,Ryuga,Yu,¿que hacen aqui?-pregunto Gingka- venimos a ver a Gina- respondio Yu, y derrepente y con mucho escandalo entra un peliplata,moreno y de ojos dorados-¡Gingka! ¿Que le dijiste a Madoka? -pregunto furioso, pues para el, ella era como su hermana menor- yo no.. pues, y-o.. no..no quiero hablar de eso..-respondio el encuestado. -¿que paso Tsubasa?  
-nada Yu,nada..- dijo para calmar al pequeño y miro con desprecio a Gingka.. En eso, Gina comiensa a despertar, y todos se acercan a ver..  
Y despierta, como si nada, abre rapidamente los ojos, y se sienta rapidamente en la cama, luego es abrazada por su mejor amigo Gingka, quien dijo- ¡Gina! ¡Que bien que despiertas! ¡No sabes cuanto me preocupe! -dijo llorando un poco-es cierto, jamas se aparto de tu lado-añadio Yu.- vaya, esto- dijo ella muy extrañada- disculpen pero- decia mientras se soltaba de los brasos de Gingka- ¿Quienes son ustedes?¿los conosco?¿que hago aqui?¿ como llege aqui?¿ donde estoy?¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo Gina, extrañada y asustada..- Gina.. somos tus amigos.. ¿no nos recuerdas?-pregunto Tsubasa- es por que no puede- entra y dice el doctor- ¿ a que se refiere?- pregunta Kyoya- Como podran ver, el accidente solo le dejo un daño fisico no muy grave, pero fue en la zona frontal del craneo, afectando asi, sicologicamente, su memoria, olvido todo, desde quien es, hasta el accidente..Lamento decirles que su amiga sufrio de perdida de memoria,que es,como ya dije, que no recuerda nada..-respondio el doctor, dejando a todos impactados- e..es.. ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto Gingka-si, lo lamento- Respondio el doctor.  
-¿oigan que paso?- dijo Madoka al entrar-Gina, despertaste, que bueno-dijo alegrada Madoka y con una sonrisa- disculpeme pero¿ quien es usted?-le pregunto Gina, haciendo que Madoka se extrañara- ¿pero que dices?soy Madoka, tu amiga..  
\- no puede recordarte Madoka..a ninguno- dijo Kyoya- ¿que..?¿ es cierto? -dice Madoka y mira al doctor, quien aciente con la cabesa. -entonces, los dejare solos, mientras voy a buscar unos papeles, ya vuelbo-dice el doctor, y se retira un instante.  
Se produce un silencio incomodo, en una atmosfera de preguntas silenciosas..  
-Entonces-Madoka rompe el silencio- ¿que pasara ahora? Digo..con Gina..  
-pues..no lo se, esto, no es algo que me halla pasado antes..-respondio Gingka- y no se que hacer..  
"Que pasara ahora, ya no se que hacer..Gina, sin memoria,no..no me recuerda, esto no puede estar pasando.."  
-todo es mi culpa- dijo Gingka- ¿que voy a hacer ahora?  
-calma Gingka- le dijo Kenta-no importa de quien sea la culpa, ni que paso.. lo importante, es que todos la apoyaremos, y cuidaremos de ella..  
-odio decirlo, pero el mocoso tiene rason,  
-dijo Ryuga- todos estamos en esto ahora..  
-Ryuga..vale, creo, que tienen razon..pero, entonces..¿que aremos con ella? Somo lo unico que tiene y no nos recuerda..-dijo Gingka, y Madoka entro e intervino-pues.. principalmente ahi que tratar de explicarle quienes somos. -disculpen- dijo Gina- ¿si notan que estoy aqui, y aun asi hablan de mi?-todos la observan, ella se sonroja, se pone nerviosa y se cubre la cara con la sabana- perdon.. no quise ofenderlos.. -tranquila, no lo hiciste-dijo Yu- ahi como si tu hubieces dado ideas-dijo Kenta-¡ pero estoy aqui que no!  
-valen,vale.. lo lamento Yu.  
-ustedes dejen de discutir- dice Tsubasa- bueno... no an, respondido a mi pregunta.. ¿qu-quienes son ustedes?¿que hacen aqui?..¿ que que hago yo aqui?¿¡Quien soy yo!? -dijo asustada y comenso a llorar. Nadie sabia que hacer..solo la veian llorar, entonces alguien entro por la puerta y dijo- yo se quien eres...-era un hombre de cabello negro,alto,que usaba lentes, de nombre Doji- ¿perdon?-dijo Kyoya-¿que haces tu aqui? -dijo Madoka-nadie te invito a si que puedes irte ya -dijo Gingka molesto- calma, no vine a molestar a nadie, solo vine a verla a ella-entonces camina hacia Gina-hola...¿como te sientes?

-b-bien creo..¿quien es usted?

-soy tu padre..

-¿..papá?

-si-dijo Doji y asintio con la cabesa, mientras atras todos quedaron atonitos-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Gingka- imposible-dijo Kyoya- .. es verdad..- dijo Ryuga con los brasos crusados y mirando a otro lado-¿¡Lo sabias!?-le pregunto Gingka molesto-¿¡Y en todo este tiempo no dijiste nada!?

-¡Porque no es asunto tuyo!

-¡A si!¿quien dice que no?

-Yo lo digo-interrumpio Doji- despues de todo..ella es MI hija..

-aps, papá, ¿que estoy haciendo aqui? -le pregunto Gina a Doji-tuviste un acidente y perdiste la memoria

-¿en..enserio?

-tranquila, estas bien ahora, en unas horas te daran de alta y nos iremos a casa

-¿si?

-ai..

-gracias, papi..

-denada..

Unas horas mas tarde

Ya habian dado de alta a Gina, mientras Doji hacia el papeleo para sacarla de alli, pago al doctor una gran cantidad de dinero- recuerde que es un secreto, si le dices a alguien, hare que no vuelbas a respirar...

...

Luegi de eso

Doji salio de esa sala, y se iva con Gina, entonces- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿a donde la llevas? -pregunto Gingka- a nuestra casa

-Pero no puedes, yo..Gina..¿ estas segura que quieres ir con el?

-si, el es mi padre.. es obvio..

-pero el no es bueno.. y nosotros somos tus amigos..

-no estoy segura, ademas Gingka¿cierto? -el asiente- si, no crees que es mas logico ir con tu familia a buscar proteccion en vez de tus "supuestos"amigos..

-no cuando tu padre es Doji. Y si somos tis verdaderos y mejores amigos.

-si realmente lo son, donde estaban cuando esto me paso,¿eh? -Gingka casi llorando no dupo que decir-vamos papá- le dijo Gina a Doji, y ambos se fueron por la puerte principal, a su "casa".

Al llegar al lugar, entraron a un gran edificio, en el recibidor se paseaban un monton de bleiders,en los otros pisos habian salas de pruebas,entrenamiento y batallas, y los seis ultimos eran solo de Doji y Gina, constaban de un gran comedor, una sala con recibidor, una cocina,un baño, la oficina de Doji, el cuarto de Doji, y el cuarto de Gina, el cual era el del ultimo piso, y ocupaba toda esa planta(1)-¡Esto es genial!-dijo Gina emocionada-¿encerio vivimos aqui?

-si, este siempre a sido nuestro hogar...

-asombroso...

.

* * *

Fin. Bueno, por ahora, porque mientras devo hacer unas cosas importantes y eso seria todo, gracias por leer, si te gusto o no, no olvides dejar review. Adiocito~~~


End file.
